


The Hot Vet

by magicmumu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Animal Cop AU, F/F, Mention of possible Majorly Judging You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmumu/pseuds/magicmumu
Summary: Animal cop AU in which Deputy Danvers talks to veterinarian Dr. Astra In-Ze after a hard call.





	The Hot Vet

**Author's Note:**

> This story mentions themes of animal cruelty and neglect, such as dog fighting and hoarders. Though I don’t go into detail, I advise caution for anyone triggered by such themes.

Alex shut her eyes as she leaned against the squad car. She could hear the chaos of the chatter on the radio, the yowling of the felines that now filled the back of the car, the steps in and out of the house as more than twenty five cats had been taken from the home, the owner crying as her pets were confiscated and her partner Officer Lane tried to console her with the option to reclaim custody of two of the cats once the house was cleaned. Alex was thankful that she had been called to the scene after the seizure of the cats, and only as a secondary car to take the animals to where they can be checked over and adopted in to less crowded homes. Of all of the cases, hoarding calls were always the hardest for her. It was unhealthy all around, the owners usually elderly and overwhelmed when their pet is not fixed and suddenly multiplies. This case had someone who was closer to her age, though. She could see even from the squad car the deep depression that surrounded the woman, and taking her pets away on top of dealing with the deterioration of her home and subsequent clean up after their departure wouldn’t help. She was to protect and help the animals, and most times, she was proud of the work she did, but hoarding cases hit her to the core. She could see herself possibly becoming just like the woman, clothes and hair in disarray, bottles and trash everywhere in the home, no real reason to get out of bed let alone leave the house. Alex, at least had been given a purpose when she found out about a dog fighting ring in her neighborhood and helped break it up, but a lot of other people aren’t that lucky.

Alex hesitated outside of the animal clinic. She was afraid to face Dr. In-Ze and her niece Dr. Zor-El after seeing all of the alcohol bottles in the house from the brief glimpse she had gotten inside. Usually when she saw the two women she’d meet them with a smile, but she couldn’t even summon a fake cheerfulness for them. She could barely keep tears at bay. She nodded to Officer Vasquez when she passed by with the last of the carriers into the clinic. A moment later, Alex went to the back of her squad car and took the carrier offered by Officer Lane. She schooled her features. She helped save animals. That was her job and her job she will do. Dr. Zor-El was cooing to a cat in the carrier newly in her own hand when Alex went back inside, and she watched as the young blonde veterinarian went to the back. Another moment later, Alex saw Dr. In-Ze emerge. The two women locked eyes, and a look of concern crossed the older woman’s features. Alex’s eyes flickered briefly to the white streak surrounded by the brunette of Dr. In-Ze’s hair before they landed to the floor. Alex hastily handed off the carrier and went back to the squad car to continue to help Officers Vasquez and Lane unload the cats from both cars. Then, her last trip had the stray dog they had spent almost an hour coaxing out of the heat. the dog was agitated after the car ride, and was whining in her own carrier. Alex soothed the dog and in doing so, managed to calm herself a little bit as well. Once the dog was handed off to Dr. Zor-El, Alex signed the paperwork and called in her status. After this, she waited for her officers so she could relay the new dispatch to the dog left out on a porch with its water empty. Neighbors had called in, having watched the dog for the past two days and not seeing anyone return to the house.

“Deputy Danvers,” a voice said, breaking her from her thoughts of the hoarder house, “are you alright?”

“In another life, if I hadn’t had someone interfere in my downward spiral… that house could have been mine,” Alex said. She couldn’t elaborate, nor could she meet the cute veterinarian’s eyes.“

"The hoarder?”

“There were alcohol bottles everywhere. The house was decaying inside, just like its owner, just like I was at one point.”

“It is a very sad situation, and it is hard on the owner, but even harder on the animals. We all do what we can, Deputy, but unfortunately, we can’t save everyone. The fact of the matter is that you were saved, and that has meant so much to so many since.” When Alex stayed silent, the older woman went on, “Come on.” Dr. In-Ze touched her arm and began walking towards one of the hallways away from where the kittens were being checked over. Alex followed somewhat numbly, noticing that they were going to one of the offices. She heard before she saw the tan pit-bull behind the child’s gate across the door. She couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face then. “Hello Brave One,” Dr In-Ze cooed.

Merida, named by Dr. Zor-El, was the only survivor of the neighborhood dog fight she had helped disband three years ago. She had, at three years old, at least two litters and of all of the twenty or so dogs seized, she was the only one not to show any aggressiveness to other dogs. In fact, Merida had fostered many puppies kittens and even ferrets since Dr. In-Ze adopted her. The veterinarian liked to call her Brave One in reference to both the dog’s past and the Disney movie from which she had been named. “Enjoy the silence, sweetie. You’ve got some kittens coming soon, and they’re gonna need a sitter.” Dr. In-Ze gently moved the dog’s nose so that she could climb over the baby gate into her office. Alex again followed, and was nudged in the thigh by Merida’s nose. “No,” Dr. In-Ze said when it looked like Merida was going to jump on the deputy. Merida did a small hop backwards and then stayed down as Alex walked to the other side of the room. The pit-bull followed Alex, and the woman immediately began scratching her head. Merida was Alex’s first and greatest success story, the reason she did what she did for a living instead of any other type of police work. If seeing Merida hadn’t reminded her of her calling, petting the dog sure did. She almost immediately felt better.

“Thank you, Dr. In-Ze.”

“Please, I’ve told you to call me Astra.” Alex nodded. She remembered but the one time she had tried using the veterinarian’s name, it came out airy and choked with emotion, almost outing herself and her crush to the older woman. Speaking more formally at least ensured that she got to speak somewhat coherently to her crush. She only smiled somewhat shyly as she remembered that embarrassment. “If you ever feel like you need a time out like this, you’re welcome here any time. If I’m not here, you can call me if you need someone to talk to.” Dr. In-Ze reached past Alex to the stack of cards in the card holder on her desk, handing it to the younger woman.

“Thank you,” Alex said again.

There was a short pause as Astra smiled at Alex with concern and sympathy, then she turned towards the door. “It looks like I have some cats to check on. Stay here as long as you need to. Take a quick time out and de-stress a bit.”

Alex watched as Dr. In-Ze - Astra - stepped over the gate again. She sighed. Of all the ways to finally get the cute veterinarian’s number, she didn’t think sympathy was the route to go. In the year she had been deputy of her area and four that she had known the older woman she had gotten to know her. Her crush had developed quickly. No one made her feel more helpless than Dr. Astra In-Ze. She had tried to ask for her card many times, but had always felt lame in doing so, and never got around to it. She stood, looking at the desk and seeing the sticky notes next to the keyboard, she quickly wrote her cellphone number and a quick note down before she lost her nerve, placing it on the monitor. 

‘Picnic in the park? I bring the food, you bring the dog?’ it said.

She gave Merida one more quick pat on the head before she too climbed over the gate an went towards the door. Officer Lane was petting the cat in Dr. Zor-El’s arms as the vet checked it over. When the officer saw Alex, she asked, “Alright boss?” She was aware of her feelings for hoarding situations long ago. It wasn’t really a secret in the department, but it wasn’t openly discussed either.

“Where’s Officer Vasquez?”

“Henshaw called her to the next scene. She told him when he called her of the situation at the hoarder house, he put us off duty for an hour. We can get some lunch and take a quick break, which is good because I am starving.” Alex took this in and nodded.

“Sounds good. See you later Kara,” Alex said to Dr. Zor-El, who smiled and held the cat in place with one hand and adjusted her glasses with the other. 

“Later Deputy,” she said easily. Alex didn’t see Astra, and she wasn’t sure if she expected to.

Almost twenty minutes later, as the two women sat inside the blessed air conditioned Subway with their food, Alex got a text that read 'National City Park, Saturday @ 11?’ Alex texted back her affirmation. 'It’s a date. . BTW, good news of the day, the stray was micro-chipped, and her family just picked her up. Have a good day, Deputy,’ came the quick reply. Alex smiled and showed Officer Lane her phone when asked.

“You finally got a date with the hot vet?”

“Yes, I finally got a date with Dr. In-Ze.”

“Go you.” Alex grinned, knowing there was a small amount of disappointment in the words. Lucy had mentioned often that she thought the vet was hot, but wouldn’t do anything because of Alex’s crush on her and because she was sure Dr. In-Ze reciprocated (as much as Alex didn’t believe her).

“You know… She has a twin sister - Kara’s mom. She’s a lawyer and as of last year, a divorcee,” Alex said casually.

“Be still my heart,” Officer Lane said somewhat dreamily. She used to pursue law but went in a different direction when she had her own eye opening rescue of a dog left in a hot car in the parking lot of her favorite grocery store. “You think you could get her number for me - or better yet, introduce us?”

Alex grinned, knowing she would get a reply like that from her partner.

“I’ll see what I can do."


End file.
